In order to prevent a pet from straying, it is often equipped with a tractor. Currently, the pet tractors available on the market, having a variety of structures, generally include a housing, a turntable disposed in the housing, and a hauling rope coiled on the turntable, with a revolving body disposed between the housing and the turntable for retracting the hauling rope automatically.
This traditional pet tractor has the following disadvantages:                1) When the pet suddenly runs away for being frightened or ready to attack others, the hauling rope coiled on the spool will be pulled out quickly, and the host cannot brake the turntable in the tractor in time to stop the pet, which is easy to cause an accident.        2) Even if a button is provided on some tractors to brake the turntable, when the turntable of this tractor is braked to be locked, the traction of the pet towards the hauling rope may result in impact on the turntable and button, which is very easy to cause impact damage on the button and lead to locking failure.        3) The usual button on the tractor has only two states including locked and unlocked states, which cannot meet the need of “snubbing” in the process of traction of the pet.        4) It is inconvenient for the turntable to make the brake action and achieve the locked state.        